Hua Sen Hoang
Hua Sen is the current Empress of the Isle of the Sky Blue. Appearance Chestnut hair, shoulder legnth that is usually pulled back in a bun at the back of her head. She has dark honey eyes, which is very rare. Fair complexion, but does not get sunburns easily. About 5' 7, and short for her age. She is about 50,782 years old, since all the islanders are almost immortal, but is physically and mentally like a 18 year old. Wears the tradtional gold garb and crown when she is in the court, but when going out, she eithers wears a cloak over her robes, or she wears rice farmers clothes, and believe it, she has that covered. The traditional clothes is a cross between Vietnamese royalty clothes, and Dragonic Heaven's robes. When at special ceromnies or politacal meatings, she can be seen wearing her pure gold, hollow, ring shaped, necklace that symolizes the monarch of the Isle. It is engraved with a dragon on it. She inhearited it from her mother, whom appeared to her in a dream at the beggining of the her monarchy to bid her farewell; her unfinshed work on this world was done. It was a parting gift. Can be recognized because of her talisman, a tiny red, coin shaped, tiger's eye bead on a rhubarb string, or her silver bangle with a dragon on it. Biography Before the SECOND attack of Aureus Regnum, she lived a fairly normal life. She was the adopted daughter of a rice farmer, and proved ot be handy with water buffalos, since she seemed to be the only one who didn't frighten the creatures. She could often be seen with a water buffalo, her companion, Feng, in the village courtyard conversing with merchants about thier travels, or brave young sailors from distant lands about the adventures at sea, and would always buy a peach or two. After the attack, her family was evacuated to Dragonic Heaven for safety, but she was kidnapped by spies from the opposing force. She was then saved by a -very- mad Skyla, who was called to defend the peaceful islanders who she had many times visited and welcomed her. Skyla then accompanied Sen on her quest to be reunited by her adopted family, saying, 'Eh. I've got plently of time, and I'm really bored, so I guess adventure won't hurt.' Actually, since Sen could not use magic anyway to defend herself, she kind of needed our obnoxious but lovable Skyla. The duo later picked up Fioria, an angel from the URA who was a medic at a refuge camp they stopped at when Skyla recklessly threw herself between a cursed arrow and Sen to save her friend. They later then learn about the true purpose of the war, and set off to find the Eternal Swirl, hidden away in a temple far in a remote jungle. Aureus Regnum fought over the same thing in the last war, but the current ruler, a ruthless King, claimed that he was taking what was rightfully his. Later, the three thwart his plans, but for a cost. Sen was discovered to be the host of Yang, the goddess of light, and the King, before escaping to who-knows-where, drew out her soul along with Yangs power. The remaining two girls then gave the Eternal Swirl to Sen, to save her, who also regained all her memory and recalls her true heritage. They then, with the help of a Skyla who ate to much kimchi, kicked the current Empress out, banished the princess, and promoted the gentle one to Lady Tam of the Imperial court. All order is restored. Today, Hua Sen occasionally attends the World Meetings, but since she must rebuild an entire country and teach magic to her people, she is quite the busy monarch. But, somehow, she always manages to find time to spend time with her friends. Personality She is a rather level-headed girl with much patience, since it takes mountains of patience to herd water buffalo, but gets mad really fast. The URA calls her 'cute in a morbidly bizzare way', and Skyla calls her 'scary', says the 7'4 dragon who can bring down an entire city with one stomp. She, before her restoration of magic, often times relied on her intellegence and ability to sneak around as defence. But lets just say magic has made her... confident. She can be insensitive and blunt, but she has a good heart. She is very determined to achieve her goals, at whatever cost, which is her flaw, since she almost sacrificed the URA for magic, which really was a scam by black marketers (Thank Yang that Skyla can break break cursed circles). She does take jokes to seriously sometimes, and can be a big Wuss, with a capital W. But most of the time, she can tough it out coughwithalittlebribingwithfoodcough. She, quote, 'I don't take trash about my friends from no one'. She is EXTREMLY territorial, proving ot be a good defender of her country, and is very protective of those weaker of her. Kinda immature though. So, the last words of advice, never, ever, on any condition, mention KITTIES, PUPPIES, OR ANYTHING REMOTELY CUTE, FLUFFY, AND BABY-ISH. Just look at Skyla's kids. Abilities She is, besides Au Co, the only metal element wielder who ever, and can wield all four elements, metal, wood, fire, and water. Can fly, and do it out of her Ancients mode. Always has a fairy silk war fan up her sleeve, with the symbol of her counrty embroiered on it. Although she can wield all the elements, she mainly uses metal and air. Can transform into Au Co, but she still looks like herself just more... immortal (although no one really seems to see how that describes it, it just... does). When she flys,she often summons a cloud to ride on, or just conjures it up. Or if she's feeling REALLY lazy (she is probably the laziest butt out there actually) she nags Skyla to give her a lift, which almosts always ends up as Skyla dumping her on the ground, her crying, and Fioria rolling her eyes as she heals Sen's scrapes. Her signature move is when she conjures a flaming, molten, gold phoenix, due to her connection ot Au Co and emmense power, and she rides on it, or conjures miniature ones for a flock, but mainly she summons it and rides it, while casting her most powerful spells; controling mother nature itself. She has only once done this spell, since it depletes one's chi rather visciouly, when she was battling for her life against the King of Aureus Regnum. Transfomations She transforms into her Ancient mode, which she can access Au Co's powers, which is like, mindblowing. She can teleport, conjure random things out of anything (just for fun, she turned the Magistrate of the Isle's chair into a duck. It was really funny seeing feathers sticking out of his pants.), summoning animals, and things even the most powerful fairy can do. Including controling Mother Nature, only the purest of magic could control Nature itself; but, even one feat she hasn't accomplished (hey, she's already done the impossible. What more do you want?) is to merge and become Mother Nature herself. Family She has two families: Biological and Adopted. Her adopted family is still around, now living as the botanists in the Court. Her mother is a gently wise soul, often th emoderator of the family. Her father is hard working and gruff, but is rather tempermental. She has two adopted little brothers, known only as the devil of mischief. The only biological relative she has a live is her father, the former emporer of the land, who is now retired and living a quaint little life in a villa near the coast, which Sen often visits. There have been talk and hints that Sen's father did arrange a marrage with a certain noble... who Hua Sen knows quite well... Currently she is... Now, although she still has alot of conflict going on in her life, she is very content with her life. 'I've found my dad, learned about my family, have two best friends that will always be there for me, and a big sister figure. What more could I ask for?' ONLY CAN BE EDITED BY HUA SEN HERSLEF. Category:Isle of the Sky Blue Category:Hua Sen